blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 153
is the 153rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Mereoleona goes to attack, but is hit into the ground instead. Rhya says that he is amazed that Mereoleona can still stand after taking so many hits. Rhya also says that this is enough and that its time to end this. Mereoleona says that Rhya is right, and that with her ultimate spell, they will all be finished. Mereoleona then releases her mana, which Fragil notices that he ice magic is being drowned out and that the mana is in air is shaking. Mereoleona uses her spell to incinerate the entire room, but the elves manage to survive. Rila comments about how it hurts, while Fragils says that it took a lot of mana to defend against that. Puli comments about how Mereoleona put up a fight for a human. Rhya comments about how Mereoleona is really something else, since Mereoleona refused to be defeats by passing out while standing. Mereoleona wakes up and tells them to finish this. Rhya comments about how Mereoleona is one scary women for still standing after using all her mana and passing out. Rossa comments about how they have to kill her and to make sure that she is dead, which Rhya fully agrees with. Puli says that they should give Mereoleona a magnificent burial and all five use their magic for a single spell. Suddenly Asta and Zora break into the room, which Rhya says that that was foolish since they waste the chance Mereoleona sacrificed for them too run away. Rhya also says that they can die with Mereoleona and launches the spell. In a flashback, Zora tells Asta that they have to make sure that someone makes it out alive since their captain made the decision to take the elves on herself and that they can't let her resolve go to waste. Asta replies that she decided that all on her own, and that his resolve is that they all make it out together. Zora tells Asta that this isn't the time to mess around, and even with Asta's Anti-magic he can't do anything against the elves. Asta replies that that form draws magic to it and is not suited for running away, which Zora wonders how that is an arguing point. Asta then says that they will use Zora's spell where he doubles and reflects a spell back. Zora replies that they won't get an opportunity were all five elves would combine their magic for a single shot. Zora gets in front of the spell and absorbs it, while thinks about how all five elves really did combine their magic. Zora then thinks about how he will double it with his counter trap, which Rhya notices how Zora spell is about to absorb a spell no matter how powerful it is. Zora thinks back how even doubling the power of the reflected spell won't create an opening, which Asta says that they will just double it again. Zora then fires it at Asta which Rhya wonders why Zora fired it at Asta. Asta then uses his sword to reflect the spell back at Zora, which Zora begins to absorb the spell again. Zora tells Asta that he discovered an insane possibility here and to not blame him if it blows up in his face. Zora notices that his magic circle is breaking apart, and how the spell won't be reflected back. Asta gets behind the circle and hits it with his sword. As the spell hits the elves, Asta grabs Mereoleona and leaves with Zora while saying that they can get out of their now. Fights *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Five Elves Magic and Spells used References Navigation